fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy
Ivy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Travel Agent Loves: Pecans Hates: Flight Cancellations Ivy is a successful travel agent for Travel Trout, Inc. Although originally from Tacodale, she quickly moved to Calypso Island as soon as Travel Trout opened a new branch on the remote island. Ivy stays very busy helping tourists plan vacations to and from the tropical paradise. Even though she works very hard, Ivy still finds plenty of time to relax on the beach. Appearance Ivy has bright orange hair in a high bun, wears a sky blue neckerchief tied to her neck, a black dress with silver polka dots, turquoise blue lace tied around her waist, black bottoms, and black shoes with gray laces. Clean-Up Her hair is remodeled. The polka dots on her dress are lesser and larger. Styles Style B Ivy wears a dark long-sleeved dress with blue polka dots, light gray cuffed edges and lace, a small gray neckerchief, and a black bow headband. Her hair is shorter. Blue Outfit Ivy wears a black neckerchief tied to her neck, a sky blue dress with white polka dots, a black lace tied around her waist, black bottoms, and white laced shoes with gray laces and black soles, also she wears a sky blue hair ribbon. Orders Papa's Freezeria/HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Mustard *Medium Patty *Bacon *Lettuce *Onion *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (all) *2 Medium Chicken Wings (all) *2 Carrots (all) *2 Green Peppers (all) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Cheese *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Candle, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles **Cherry, New Year Topper, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Mushrooms *4 Prosciutto *Focaccia Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Spaghetti *Venetian Vongole *Parmesan Cheese *Creole Rub *5 Mushrooms *4 Anchovies *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Banana, Waffle Cone Wedge, Banana *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Banana Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (New Year) *Chocolate Ring **Midnight Powder **Countdown Crunch **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Flavor X Drizzle *Chocolate Infinity Loop with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *2 Medium Tofu Skewers *2 Curly Fries *2 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Prosciutto (bottom) *6 Red Peppers (right) *4 Anchovies (top left half) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Tomatoes *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Bacobites **Cheddar Topping Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Bacobites **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Jelly Beans **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Jelly Beans **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) *9 Banana Slices (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (New Year) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *Flavor X Drizzle (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) *9 Yum n' M' Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Taco with Pork *Fajita Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Pork *Fajita Peppers *Bacon *Hash Browns *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico De Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tofu **Crab Stick *Sayori *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Eggplant **Rainbow Yokan *Sayori *Flavor X Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Taco with Pork *Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake Shell with Pork *Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Chocolate Bacon *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Holiday (New Year) *Pecan Waffle *Flavor X Drizzle *Countdown Crunch *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *6 Prosciutto (bottom) *6 Red Peppers (right) *4 Anchovies (top left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Thick Crust *Heartbeet Arrabiatta with Grated Parmesan Cheese *6 Prosciutto (bottom) *6 Red Peppers (right) *4 Soppressata (top left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Cheese *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Halloween) * Kielbasa on a Pan de Muerto bun * La Catrina Sauce * Relish * Cheese * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn ** Large Black Mist ** Small Tarantula Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Relish * Cheese * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist ** Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Hash Browns *Relish *Cheese *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Breakfast Blast **Small Bacon Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zests **Strawberry Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Vanilla Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blueberries **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Peanuts *Banana *Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (New Year) * Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Countdown Candies ** Tutti Frutti Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Licorice Allsorts ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Flavor X Syrup * Peanuts * Banana * Rainbow Meringue, Waffle Cone, Rainbow Meringue Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Medium Tofu Skewers (Left) * 6 Curly Fries (Right) * Hummus Holiday (Maple Mornings) * 6 Sunrise Tofu Skewers (Left) * 6 Curly Fries (Right) * Hummus Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Banana Drizzle * Chocolate French Cruller ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (New Year) * Regular Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Banana Drizzle * Chocolate Infinity Loop Donut ** Midnight Powder ** Flavor X Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Countdown Crunch Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 54 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 64 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 52 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 30 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Ice. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pumpernickel Bun. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Blueberry Cake. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Bananas. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Midnight Powder. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Prosciutto. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Toffee Filling and Yum n' M's Cookies. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Bacon. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Flavor X Sauce. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Nacho Cheese Chips. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Strawberries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Hash Browns. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Tohru in the first round. *2012: She earned more votes than Edna, but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Bacon Division with Connor. *2013: She earned more votes than Sasha, but lost to Utah in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Hyper Green Division with Johnny. *2014: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor. *2015: She lost to Julep in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Allan in the Wild Onion Division. *2017: She earned more votes than Kayla, but lost to Perri in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Hakuto Division with Hugo. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Ivy is a playable character in the game. She can be rescued in Level 7 by a customer that has a Swim Boost skill. Her Special Skill is Double Jump and her weapons are Loopy Planes. Trivia *Ivy shares almost the same order with Kahuna in Papa's Freezeria, except for the cup sizes. *She has lost to Tohru twice in the Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *Her hair has a slightly different design in her Flipdeck. *She is the last Papa's Freezeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *She and Ninjoy are the only Papa's Freezeria debutants that don't presently favor Summer Luau. *She appears to like Bananas, since she orders Bananas and Banana Syrup in all versions of Papa's Freezeria, Bananas in Papa's Pancakeria/HD, Banana Drizzle in Papa's Donuteria, and Banana Slices and Filling in Papa's Bakeria. *Although she loves Pecans, she only orders them in Pancakeria/HD/To Go! Order Tickets Ivy Freezeria.png|Ivy's Freezeria order Ivy's Pancakeria Order.png|Ivy's Pancakeria order Ivy Burgeria HD.png|Ivy's Burgeria HD order Ivy zps6de30aab.jpg|Ivy's Wingeria order Ivy Hot.png|Ivy's Hot Doggeria order Ivy BTG.png|Ivy's Burgeria To Go! order Ivy New.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria order during New Year Ivy Cupcakeria.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria regular order Ivy FHD.png|Ivy's Freezeria HD order Ivy Nep.png|Ivy's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Ivy Pasta.png|Ivy's Pastaria regular order Ivy FTG.png|Ivy's Freezeria To Go! order Ivy New Year.png|Ivy's Donuteria order during New Year Ivy Donuteria.png|Ivy's Donuteria regular rder Ivy Wingeria HD.png|Ivy's Wingeria HD order Ivy Pizza.png|Ivy's Pizzeria To Go! order Ivy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Ivy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Ivy Cheeseria.png|Ivy's Cheeseria regular order Ivy Easter.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Ivy CTG Regular.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Ivy Cupcakeria HD.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Ivy - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Ivy Bakeria.png|Ivy's Bakeria order during New Year Ivy-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Ivy's Bakeria regular order ivytmhm.png|Ivy's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings ivytmh.png|Ivy's Taco Mia HD regular order Ivysushih.PNG|Ivy's Sushiria order during New Year Ivysushi.PNG|Ivy's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Ivy (Holiday).png|Ivy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Taco Mia To Go! Ivy (Regular).png|Ivy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Ivy (Holiday).png|Ivy's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Ivy (Regular).png|Ivy's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1242.JPG|Ivy's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1241.JPG|Ivy's Pizzeria HD regular order Ivy’s Hot Doggeria HD better quality holiday order.jpeg|Ivy's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Ivy Regular .jpeg|Ivy's Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ivy (Holiday).png|Ivy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Ivy's Scooperia Order NewYear.png|Ivy's Scooperia/HD order during New Year IMG_0716.JPG|Ivy's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Ivy (Regular).jpg|Ivy's Scooperia To Go! regular order Ivy wingeria holiday order.jpeg|Ivy's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Ivy wingeria to go order.jpeg|Ivy's Wingeria To Go! regular order Ivy’s DTG! New Year order.JPG|Ivy's Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Ivy’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Ivy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery IvyBCU.png|Ivy's old look 50.jpg Griller-Stadium-for-slider.png PerfectIvy!.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Picture 10.png|Ivy's first appearance in Freezeria Ivy.jpg|Ivy in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament Ivy cheering.png|Ivy cheering clock tower ivy.png|Clock Tower Ivy! ivypastaria.png|Perfect in Pastaria while getting a Bronze Star Customer Award PerfectIvy.png|Ivy's perfect order in Pastaria Cooper.jpg|Ivy dancing in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy 2.png|Another perfect cupcake Ivyperfect.PNG ivy perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria! (Happy New Year, Ivy!) Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Ivy unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png|Ivy with Olga in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Screeny 2014.06.02.18.05.30BFF.jpg|Ivy with Kayla Ivy perfect 2.png|Ivy likes her perfect donuts during Thanksgiving Ivyperfect.png|Ivy loves her perfect chicken wings! Ivy.png (Donuteria) Ivy before star customer.png Ivy PL3 Style B.png|Ivy's Style B in PL3 R28.jpg|Unlocking Ivy in Pizzeria To Go! R27.jpg|Perfect for Ivy! Nick about to rescue Ivy.png Ivy order CdM.jpg|Ivy is ordering her sandwich during Cindo de Mayo Ivy and Mary wait in the lane.jpg Ivy and carlo wait in the lane.jpg Ivy perfect in donuteria with vicky.jpg|Ivy as a Silver Star in Papas Donuteria stadium.jpg|Ivy in the Griller Stadium burgria.jpg|Ivy in order with Gremmie and Timm Ivy1sr.png 66722 187254801415158 1428134456 n.jpg|Ivy dancing in the line Screen Shot 2015-09-10 at 7.58.05 PM.png|Ivy is not pleased Perfect pie with Ivy!.png|Perfect pie for Ivy! Ivy - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Ivy in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned up) Ivy Perfecto Bakeria.png 1462279659370.jpg Ivy Perfecto Bakeria 4.png Ivy Bakeria Perfecto.png|Perfect pie for Ivy! Ivy Perfecto Bakeria 3.png|Perfect pie for Ivy during Starlight Jubilee mqdefault.jpg bandicam 2016-08-16 17-07-52-466.jpg|"I LOVE IT! And hey, look up there! You got a new badge!" bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-40-395.jpg|"Mmm... That's one great pie even though I ate at Cheeseria a week ago..." Ivy Perfect.png|Ivy and Prudence like their pie! Ivy Again.png Perfect Sundae - Ivy.png|Perfect sundae for Ivy Perfect Sushi - Ivy (NY).png|Perfect sushi for Ivy during New Year! perfect Ivy.png|A perfect order for Ivy in Sushiria angry ivy.PNG|"Very funny." Ivy PTMTG!.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Ivy Approved! LOL!.jpg|Ivy is angry with her pasta, and the server feels remorseful Ivy and Mary.PNG|Ivy and Mary in Powder Point Ivy&Whiff.png Ivy!.jpg|Ivy gets a Customer Coupon! Found Ivy!.jpg|Find Ivy! Give ivy a present.jpg Ivy style B.jpg Ivy Perfect Pie.png|Perfect pie! Find Ivy.jpg|I Found Ivy! Perfect Pie for Ivy (2).png E3867FE3-AB32-424E-82C3-8B5506F2A123.jpeg|Ivy and Amy celebrate a perfect cookie sundae along with a silver star badge! IMG 0646.PNG IMG_0887.PNG Ivy Perfect Burger.png Ivy Not Pleased.png Ivy Nervous.png 48384197_585744055184209_7363880677789401088_n.png Ivy Finger Point.png|Ivy is not pleased in Scooperia. Angry Ivy.png IMG_2022.PNG IMG 3205.PNG IMG_1545.PNG ivyprof.jpg IMG_1968.PNG Fan Art Ivy Shy.jpg Ivy-0.png art001b e.jpg|By WafflesFana pixel ivy.png|By LavenderSunset IvyChibiMaker.jpg|Ivy Chibi Maker 11124027 1432646390369519 1164676619 n.jpg 13920644 132095310566531 4056160223879412604 n.jpg|By Rodian Sharku 05ff45f3a8d7f064ab393322b50bdbaf-dae4d48.png|By Rodian Sharku ivybydiastrisunadi.jpg|By DiastriSunadi Ivy by aronora.jpg|By aronora Flipline - Ivy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:I Characters